1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to sliding mechanisms, particularly relates to sliding mechanisms used in servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical sliding mechanism of a server generally includes an inner rail, a middle rail, and an outer rail. The inner rail is mounted on the server, the outer rail is mounted to a support frame of the server, and the middle rail is mounted between the inner rail and the outer rail to extend the sliding distance of the sliding mechanism. However, in the conventional product configurations, the sliding mechanisms can be complicated and provide size inefficiencies, as they tend to take up a lot of space.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.